Imperfections  Giving Support Makes a Difference
by CaptainStone
Summary: Jane Rizzoli and her deaf friend Emmett Bledsoe discuss about the Fan Fiction review issue.


**Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritsen. Switched at Birth are property of ABCFamily. I am just borrowing their characters for fun. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Rating: K for everyone.**

**A/N: I am using the quotation with italic for ASL.**

**My dedication to all Fanfic writers of Fan Fiction site. I want to thank my good friend who helped me on this story.**

**Summary: Jane Rizzoli and her deaf friend Emmett Bledsoe discuss about the Fan Fiction review issue.**

Bullpen at Boston Police Department in the morning.

Detective Jane Rizzoli was focusing on the paperwork faithfully so she can spend more time with her love Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner this evening.

"Gaaad! I really hate this paperwork!," Jane flopped back on her chair while telling her partner Detective Barry Frost next to her desk.

Frost patted his prized action figure on his desk since he bought it from Jane's mother, Angela, at her garage sale. "My favorite action figure helps me to finish my paperwork in a timely manner. I recommend you to get your precious thing or action figure on your desk so it would help you focus better, hmm!" Frost advised.

"Really! I would love to get a Maura action figure with her favorite designer dress and pumps sitting on my desk all day!", Jane scoffed as Frost smirked seeing Maura approaching which he knew her presence was oblivious to Jane.

"Oh Jane, I don't know if you would really want a figure that resembles me!," Maura teased as Jane cringed knowing Maura overheard her. Maura handed her the coffee, "Here is a premium coffee for you, honey."

Jane looked up with her lopsided grin as she accepted the cup of coffee. "Why, thank you, sweetie! Wouldn't it be awesome to have a Maura action figure on my desk so I can finish the paperwork in a jiffy?" She nodded toward Frost's action figure as Maura turned to see it. "Look at Frost's action figure and see how much Frost put all his paperwork in the 'OUT' bin than in the 'IN' bin!"

Frost sat up with pride. "Heh! You can get your Barbie doll instead!", he said sarcastically.

"Aww, shut up already, will ya Frost! Barbie is not same as Maura!," Jane sneered, throwing a crumbled paper at Frost.

"Oh, will both of you please behave yourselves! Barbie the fashion doll was created in 1959 by an American businesswoman, Ruth Handler who was inspired by her own daughter Barbara who played with paper dolls in adult roles. She made a deal with the company Mattel Company to produce her Barbie dolls. Barbie's full name is Barbara Millicent Roberts. It is for..."

"Ok, Ok, Maura! We get it! Thank you for Googling the info on the Barbie doll," Jane interjected as Frost turned focusing on his computer in his amusement.

"Alright Jane, well I hope you can finish up all your paperwork so we can go out and watch a movie. You pick so don't worry about the Civil War documentary for now. It's your night," Maura lent a kiss to Jane's lip.

When Jane's smartphone chimed, Maura stood back waiting for Jane to check for text messages on her phone, in case there were any dead body notifications.

"Oh! It's a text from Emmett... He needs to speak with me on Skype sometime today if it's possible. I don't know if it's urgent or not but it sounded like he needs a good talk. Uh, Maura, is it ok with you if I talk with him before we go out?" Jane asked.

"Sure, of course, I don't mind! Emmett needs a good talk with someone like you, a good friend! That's what I love so much about you, my detective!," Maura said, with a smile and twinkle in her eyes.

"Come here, babe! I want another kiss from you before you head on downstairs," Jane pulled Maura towards her for a kiss - pressing her lips on to hers.

Living room at Maura's townhouse in late afternoon.

While Jane prepared her iPad 2 on the coffee table, her terrier mix, "Jo Friday" jumped up on the sofa, waiting for her to sit down. Jane put her bottle of water on the coaster as she didn't want Maura to give her hell for putting the bottle on the table without a coaster in place.

Jane was trying to remember how to open and log on to the Skype app, "Oh, crap! I am not 'technically inclined' like Emmett!" Jane tapped on her iPad 2 furiously. "Ohh, yeah that's right! I remember now. Yes!" Jane raised her fist as Jo barked happily with her wagging tail. Smiling, Jane ruffled Jo's head affectionately, "Thanks for your support, Jo!"

Grinning, Emmett signed with American Sign Language on the screen, _"Hi Jane! What's up with you lately?"_

_"I'm doing well. What about you? How's your girlfriend Bay?"_ Jane replied with her flawless use of ASL. Jo tilted her furry head with perked up ears while she stared at the screen watching Emmett signing.

_"Hi, Jo! Is Jane treating you well?"_ Emmett signed at Jo. She yipped with her wagging tail as Jane laughed.

_"Guess that means 'yes',"_ Jane interpreted for Jo. Emmett rolled his eyes at Jane being an 'interpreter' for her dog.

_"I am good as well as Bay. But there is an issue that bothers me sometimes."_ Emmett, sighed, showing his serious look which compelled Jane to be concerned about him. _"I want to ask you for an advice on my writing."_ Jane nodded with her worried look.

Emmett signed with seriousness in his facial expression.

_"I love reading stories on the fan fiction site which inspired me to write a story. It's for fun and is also my hobby. When I wrote a few stories, I received raving reviews with praises about my stories. Even a handful of fan fiction writers and I have become friends. One of them asked me to be a beta reader which I felt honored to do. I've already warned her that English is not my first language because of my deafness but she encouraged me to help her out because English is also not her first language as well. I was impressed that she didn't think twice about my deafness but we eventually stopped contacting each other due to many bad misunderstandings. Unfortunate as that was, I've moved on continuing to write regardless. The other day, I told one of my fan fiction buddies that I'm not good at creative writing, she gave me a good, sound advice - to just continue to WRITE! WRITE! WRITE! Her advice has given me a boost which is what motivated me to write even more even though I am not proficient at it."_

While Jane absentmindedly scratched behind Jo's ear, Emmett furrowed his eyebrows as he continued signing in ASL.

_"When I wrote a story about one of the fictional characters in the Civil War era, few of the reviewers left me some rather harsh reviews that had a profound affect on me. They criticized my use of grammar, historical facts on the Civil War and even urged me to get a beta reader. What's even worse, one of the reviewers said that I'm probably not destined to be a writer. I have asked around for beta readers on the fan fiction site but no one volunteered. I have asked some of my deaf friends who have somewhat better English than I do but either they are too busy with their lives or simply didn't want to take the time. It's frustrating to me because I am afraid to receive even more harsher reviews after I post another chapter on this storyline without a beta version."_

Emmett shook his head in frustration as Jane waved to get his attention. He looked at her wondering what's with her facial expression. Getting herself comfortable, Jane pulled her sleeves to sign.

_"I completely understand how you feel about the harsh reviews you've been receiving but they may be merely trying to help you improve your writing skills." _Jane paused then she chuckled, thinking of Maura's weakness on her use of idioms._ "For example, Maura is very intelligent with her medical background and she is even a walking encyclopedia! However, she is still learning American Idioms in which I try to help correct her. In return, she helps me with medical terms. The bottom line is that we reach out and help each other. Please don't ever let anyone belittle you or make any condescending remarks on your writing abilities. It is awfully nice of your fan fiction friends to encourage you to write whatever you can whether you have good English skills or not. Please keep on writing - it will come flowing smoothly and it gets better with time. I sure wish I can tackle down and handcuff that reviewer who said that you're not destined to be writer!"_

Emmett guffawed heartily at Jane's _'tackle'_ sign. _"You are so right! I won't ever let anyone put me down or humiliate me on my writing abilities. Let me tell you something. I applaud those fanfic writers were brave enough to post their stories that might offend their readers with their smuts, bad English, graphic violence and many more. I guess my story on alternative Civil War history offended quite a few reviewers who felt compelled to leave me harsh critical reviews. As for myself, I always leave positive reviews but I admit that I sometimes I leave critical reviews in a nice way. I believe constructive critical reviews are helpful to writers but the reviews I received were not constructive which didn't help me at all."_

Seeing Maura walking into the living room, Emmett told Jane that Maura is right behind her. _"Hi, Maura! What's up!"_ Emmett waved at her as Maura sat down beside Jane.

After Maura looked up at the ceiling, she moved her head down to see whats on iPad 2. _"Hi Emmett! There are some spider webs on the ceiling - I'll have Jane clean it up for me because she has to overcome her phobia of spiders,"_ Maura deadpanned as Jane nudged her playfully. Emmett shook his head in amusement understanding Maura's joke on her lack of understanding the expressions.

Two days before Christmas Day at Bullpen.

Jane walked towards her desk but she noticed a gift bag on her desk. Out of curiosity, she peeked inside till Frost spoke up. "Maura left it for you recently. I am also curious what is inside the bag as well," Frost tried to peek but Jane snatched it away from Frost's sight.

"Frost, you're so nosy! Let me peek in it first then I will show you. Okay? You mind!" Jane shooed Frost.

He held his hands up in surrender, "Ok, you win!"

Jane took the wrapped tissue out of the bag. She unwrapped it and she gasped at what she saw. Frost was shocked as well.

"Ohhh, looky here! I have my Maura action figure! Awww, look at the mini medical examiner bag in her mini hand!" Jane laughed heartily. Frost shook his head chuckling.

"I wonder what brand mini-Maura's dress is made from", Jane tilted her head toward Frost. "What are you doing!" Jane swatted Frost's hand while he tried to pull up the dress above mini-Maura's hip.

"Hey, I was helping to find the brand name tag on her mini dress for you," Frost swore.

"Yeah right! I can check it without your assistance," Jane stuck her tongue out at Frost. "Ahh! I found the label. It is Chanel dress. Oh my gosh, she even has her Prada pumps! I wondered if Maura ordered the actual doll sized clothing from the designers. I'll have to ask her."

"You can do whatever you want with your Maura doll. You can put her on your desk so you focus on doing your paperwork from now on!" Frost patted Jane's back affectionately.

"Look, mini-Maura is not just a doll but she is an action figure! Catch my drift!", Jane scoffed as gave Frost a stern look. Changed to her excited mode, Jane told Frost that she wanted to go down and give Maura a long passionate kiss for the loveliest gift she's ever received. Frost nodded in agreement.

Medical Examiner Office.

Smiling, Maura stared at her favorite action figure on her desk till Jane burst in to the room.

"I want to kiss you senseless because you have given me the best gift I've ever received!" Jane exclaimed, approaching Maura but she stopped abruptly as she saw a Jane action figure on Maura's desk.

"Seriously! You've also got a mini-me!" Jane picked it up and fiddled her mini unruly raven hair in her astonishment. She turned her face to Maura. "Well, you've got a detective blazer, pants and even shoes resembles mine! Ha! ha! You've got a mini badge on its belt even a mini gun! You are something!"

Maura smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to have my Jane action figure on my desk so that I can focus on doing my coroner reports in a timely manner as well."

Putting away mini-Jane on Maura's desk, Jane sat on her desk facing her. "That's why I love you." She pulled Maura towards her - embracing and kissing her passionately.

The End.

**I would love to have a Jane and Maura action figures go into my action ****figure collection so that they can probably help me to write more fanfic stories. ****:-D Anyway, I want to thank all the Fan Fiction readers, writers and reviewers for reading this story. I have no ill-feelings towards the reviewers who left me harsh reviews and I certainly will not give up on writing but I do need time to work on my "Love Story in Sense of Deja Vu" story. Your reviews are always most welcome. Happy Holidays! -CaptainStone**


End file.
